This invention relates generally to means for quickly and conveniently coupling and uncoupling auxiliary apparatus on motor vehicles and similar base structures, and more specifically relates to mounting devices that allow auxiliary apparatus, often identified as "tools", such as trailer hitches, winch assemblies and carry/support structures including boat and bicycle racks, to be substituted readily for commonly used snow plow blade assemblies.
Devices intended to facilitate attachment and detachment of snow plow blades on the motor vehicles with which they are used, are well known. A known form of mounting device, manufactured by Douglas Dynamics, Inc., of Milwaulkee Wis., utilizes a pair of mounting frames permanently attache to the chassis of a motor vehicle, generally proximate to the front bumper. For the purposes of the present invention, it should be understood that suitable mounting frames of this known type may be mounted to a vehicle in the vicinity of either the front bumper or the rear bumper, or two separate sets of such frames may be mounted to the vehicle, one set each in the vicinity of each bumper.
A mounting frame of this known type characteristically comprises a blade-like push plate member that is affixed to a vehicle so that it projects forwardly, or rearwardly, from the vehicle frame in proximity with the vehicle bumper, and in generally parallel relationship with the axis of the vehicle. The plane of the push plate blade is vertically aligned to provide optimum strength for supporting the primarily vertical load represented by a snow plow assembly. And, to assure that the assembly remains affixed to the blade of the mounting frame, an aperture is provided, extending through the blade, to receive a locking pin that is passed through both the blade and the parts of the snow plow assembly that mate with the blade, in the manner described later in this specification.
In practice, snow plow assemblies are mounted to vehicles using a pair of mounting frames of this type, comprising a mounting set. The set of frames are affixed to the vehicle in parallel, spaced apart relationship, a given distance apart, most often equally spaced on either side of the center line of the vehicle. However, because of the complexity, cost and difficulty of using mounting frame sets of this type for apparatus other than snowplow assemblies, such use is generally avoided. The present invention interacts with mounting frame sets of this configuration to provide means by which auxiliary and/or accessory structures may be readily coupled to and detached from, a vehicle without involving manipulation of the mounting frame set.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a mounting adaptor for engaging snow plow mounting frame members on a vehicle so that accessory structures may readily be coupled to, and detached from, the vehicle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a mounting adaptor for engaging a pair of parallel spaced-apart blade members mounted on a vehicle, so that accessory structures may readily be coupled to, and detached from, the vehicle.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a mounting adaptor that permits accessory structures to readily be coupled to, and detached from, a set of snow plow mounting frames without requiring alteration of the set of frames or otherwise interfering with routine detachment and reattachment of a snow plow assembly.
A feature of this invention provides for coupling to a mounting frame set, an adaptor having a plate bearing a receiver hitch of known design, such that auxiliary structures may be readily attached and detached to and from the receiver hitch without separating the hitch from the frame sets that are mounted to a vehicle or otherwise necessitating manipulation of the frame set or its support structure.
These and other and further objects, features and advantages of this invention will be made obvious to those having skill in this art by reference to the following specification and the accompanying drawings in which: